


Wrapped up In Love 岁月静好

by Eurica



Series: Security Cloak [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, M/M, 生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurica/pseuds/Eurica
Summary: “我-我不能，”Everett喘息着，指甲扣进了木质桌面，“Stephen不在这儿，这事儿不能在没有他的时候发生啊。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Security Cloak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601367) by [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup), [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove). 



“Ross先生，你还好吗？”

Everett看向他的右手边，Sharon Carter 正眼带关切的看着自己。他冲她摆摆手，抚上自己隆起的腹部。

“我没事，这只是假性分娩阵痛。”他回道，目光紧紧锁在两人面前屏幕中正在进行的行动上，同时用鼻子深深吐息。

Sharon皱起眉头，用探究的眼光盯了Everett两秒，才重新将注意力转回自己的工作上。

战斗逐渐迫近高潮，Everett却猛然倒抽一口气，一大股液体正不断从他下身喷涌而出，浸透了他的西裤，在地板上形成一小滩水洼。

“Everett！你的羊水破了！”Sharon大喊一声，一跃而起窜到她的同僚面前，猛地将一只手搭到他的肩膀上。

“我没事，你专注眼前的工作就行了。”Everett咬着牙道，他的眉头紧紧皱在一起，眉心犁出一条深深的痕迹，竭力忽视宫缩时如水波一般一圈圈穿过身体的疼痛。

Sharon一阵猛摇头，她就近扯来一名特工，“通知Claire Temple，叫医院！”她压低嗓音低语，好不让Everett听到，“告诉她做好准备为Ross先生接生！”

特工点点头，十万火急的冲出了办公室，留Sharon在这里绞尽脑汁试图劝服Everett离开指挥中心。她抬眼，正看见Everett正双手紧紧扣着桌沿，两眼却紧盯着屏幕上他的伴侣，Doctor Stephen Strange，此刻正和Wanda Maximoff在一起，努力打垮一群太空生物，使之丧失行动能力。

她站到Everett身后，声音沉静的轻声道：“Everett，我们得走了，就现在。你的孩子还需要你把他们带到这个世界上呢。”

“我-我不能，”Everett喘息着，指甲扣进了木质桌面，“Stephen不在这儿，这事儿不能在没有他的时候发生啊。”

“我明白。”Sharon抚摩着他的后背叹息道，“那为什么我不能现在先把你送进医院去？留在这儿的特工们会把Stephen扥回来的，我敢说哪怕没有Stephen，复仇者们也能把那儿的事儿搞定。”

Everett抬头望向Sharon，眼睛睁大了，“你保证？”Sharon点了点头，于是瞬间抗争的意志全都从他的身体里抽走了，他最后看了一眼屏幕，这才任凭Sharon将他送出控制中心。

一小时后Everett已经躺在了医院的床上，他急促的喘息着，另一波宫缩的剧痛席卷了他。就在这时门被打开，Sharon走了进来，他猛然抬起头来。

“好吧，我的伴侣在哪儿呢？”她喘息着发问。在Sharon能够回答之前他便因突如其来的剧痛惨叫出声，Claire赶紧跑过来检查他的扩张情况。

“你已经完全扩张了Ross先生，现在该开始生产了。”

“不！”Everett剧烈摇头，发出一声呜咽，“我不能！没有Stephen就是不行！”

突然间，一个明亮的光圈出现在医务室正中，Stephen从里面走了出来。他冲到Everett身边抓起他的手，在他汗湿的眉间落下一个吻。

“我在这里，没关系的。”他宽慰的低语道。随后他和Sharon一起扶着Everett坐起身，帮助他开始挤压生产。

在经过漫长的用力挤压生产之后，Claire抬起头，大声宣布：“恭喜！你们有了一个女孩儿！”

“哦上帝！”Everett大喘一口气，当他看到Claire将那个小婴儿举起来，好让Stephen和他都能够看见时，泪水忍不住滑下他的面颊，“Stephen！我们有了一个女孩儿！”

Stephen有点说不出话来，他使劲点了点头，俯身亲亲Everett的额头，随后向下剪断脐带。当婴儿被彻底洗干净后，Claire将她裹在襁褓之中，温柔的安置在Everett的怀里。

“她真漂亮。”Stephen轻声道，她俯下身，指尖轻抚过她那小脑袋上乌黑的头发。Everett吸了吸鼻子，他向后伸伸脑袋，好让Stephen可以亲到他。

“Charlotte宝贝。”他轻声道，眸光就着泪水一同闪动，随后他将Charlotte交给Stephen，自己好准备五分钟后的下一次生产。

“Charlotte和Victoria。”Stephen低语，他低头看向在婴儿床里睡得安稳的女孩儿，脸上浮现出一个微笑，“她们是真的在这里啊。”

Everett紧握住Stephen的手，冲着他的伴侣微笑了，“我真高兴你能及时赶回来。”

Stephen张开嘴正准备说些什么，他的斗篷却在这时离开了他的肩膀，向婴儿床飘去，它柔软的滑进围栏里，将自己伸展开盖在小婴儿的身子上。

“我猜它会一直这样让孩子们保持温暖安稳的。”Everett轻声笑了，他不可置信的摇了摇头。Stephen看了他一眼，也咧开嘴笑了起来。

“看来她们已经有了自己的第一张安乐毯*了，不对，是安乐斗篷（security cloak）。”

Everett笑了起来，两人一同放松下来，看着斗篷与自己的孩子互动的场景。岁月静好，现世安稳。

/END/

**Author's Note:**

> *安乐毯（security blanket）：一种随身携带供小孩抓摸使之产生舒适感的小绒毯。


End file.
